Audio mixing consoles are often used for combining, routing and altering the dynamics of audio signals. A mixing console may receive several audio signals (e.g., vocals, guitar, drums, keyboard, etc.) across various channels at inputs corresponding to each. Often wires are used to connect various microphones to the mixing console. Each of these wires is connected to a separate input port of the console and a channel is associated with each. Each channel may be associated with various controls on the mixing console so that the audio signal on the channel may be modified by a user. Thus, it is important for the user to know which controls are associated with each input and labeling each channel is important for effectively managing the incoming audio signals. However, labeling each input may often be a cumbersome task. For example, associating a certain input port and channel with the microphone attached thereto may require the user to create a handwritten list and input that list using the console's labeling software. Additionally, two users may communicate with each other as the wires are plugged into the console. However, these are often tedious and inefficient methods for labeling console channels.